


The End

by Answrs



Series: Ghost!Vivi AU [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, ghost vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: You were too good to be trueGold plated(But what's inside you)(But what's inside you)They thought Arthur would be the next to go.(They were wrong.)





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had these written out for over 2 and a half years now, figure it’s about time I posted them. The second is actually more polished, the transition here I’m not too happy with but hey! it’s out of my drafts for once. Ported from tumblr,, original can be found here:  
> http://answrs.tumblr.com/post/172057065310/ghostvivi-the-beginning

Considering their respective lucks, even Arthur himself figured he probably wouldn’t hit thirty before he kicked it. Vivi would become one of those ageless asian grannies, solving mysteries and kicking ass long after any sane hunter investigator would retire, him and Lewis still following her around like the little lost lovestruck puppies they were. They never really talked about it, (or  _ever_ , really), but it was a pretty consistent prediction across the group, morbid a thought it was.

So it comes as an even worse shock when, less than 5 years after that first fateful night, the Mystery Skulls loses its second member.

Later she’ll look back and lament, how  _mundane_ her death was. Considering their group’s vast repertoire of experiences with the supernatural… She wanted,  _expected_ to go down fighting, wrestling a manticore or something to save a town, holding off a demon while everyone else escaped, those  _exciting_ and  _noble_ deaths the heroes always got in the stories.

But  _nooooo_ , they hadn’t even been on a case for a week! The 27-year old had taken her little blue  ~~second~~   ~~third~~   _whatever_ -hand over to the nearest 24 hour Walmart to snag some pads and a couple bags of chips. She’d been singing along to the latest obnoxious pop song on the radio, plotting what movies to subject her poor, unsuspecting boys to next date night. She was even going at a reasonable speed as the lights of the town passed by! (contrary to Arthur’s belief, she  _did_ follow traffic rules. sometimes.)

She never  _did_ see the truck that hit her.

The last things she remembers are snippets, screams and flashing lights, searing pain all over, a moving white ceiling and lights and frantic shouts and ‘ _what happened?_ s’, then familiar voices she can’t name, can’t understand, one is crying, maybe more, but they calm her as she slips, fades in and out of a deep nothingness.

 

* * *

 

The three males had been lounging together in comfortable silence, lights of the city peering in through the window of their shared flat. Lewis, book in hand, had long since accepted his fate as Arthur’s new body pillow, sketchpad forgotten as he’d nodded off cuddling the large ghost. Mystery had overtaken the lounge chair and was channel surfing, the box muted in consideration of the dozing blond.Vivi hadn’t been gone forty minutes when Arthur’s phone had gone off, all three jumping at the loud and unexpected noise…

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t remember much of the ‘Inbetween’, as she will eventually decide to call it. That stretch of time that spanned her last breath to manifestation. She’s not quite sure if she honestly  _wants_ to, to really remember those lost months, to see her boys deteriorate to the state she found them in when she regained herself. That ‘it could have been worse’ does nothing for the lingering guilt for the pain her absence caused them, nonsensical it may be, considering her state of un-being at the time.

 

* * *

 

 

When Vi dies, she comes back as a small young formless spirit, drawn to this other, stronger ghost. There’s the lure of power, yes, but following this group just feels  _right_ , even if the spirit doesn’t know why, can’t think, doesn’t know  _who_  they are or even  _know_  they are, to even have the capacity to wonder or question anything. It just  _is_.

It’s like a puppy trying to get their attention that first month when it’s still too weak for even Mystery to pick up on. It doesn’t question why it’s drawn to this group of sad beings but still tries to comfort them even if it’s effectively useless in its current state.

As time goes on, Lew notices the new, young wisp following them. They’re in  _mourning_ , don’t  _want_ any other hangers-on, but this one just feels so…  _familiar_ , somehow. So he lets it stay, draw on him, the thing slowly growing from the small speck of light to a disembodied spirit like the deadbeats. He won’t,  _refuses_ to name it, doesn’t want to get attached, get his hopes up. Even  _if_ that familiar aura radiates from it there’s no telling if it would ever grow at all past that stage, so even if there’s a chance it could be…

The little ghost as time goes on continues trying to comfort this strange group, especially that poor not-dead boy that always seems so  _tired_ , constantly on the verge of tears. It tries its best to wriggle itself into his arms, snuggle and rub his face, try to make him smile, even if it’s clouded by sadness for some reason.

But as the weeks, months pass, it finally begins to  _wonder_.

 _Who_ are these people,  _why_  is it so drawn to them,  _who_ ,  _what_ ,  _why_? The more it questions, the more personality trickles back into it- no,  _her_.  _Yes_ , that feels right. As  _her_ mind grows the generic fuchsia of Lew’s beats fades from pink to light purple, to a soon familiar blue…


End file.
